1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of fuel cell batteries and, more particularly, to a fuel cell battery consisting of a plurality of fuel cells, which are individually enclosed by plastic frames, for reacting gaseous reactants and a liquid electrolyte.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fuel cells with electrodes arranged on both sides of the support frame are disclosed in French Patent No. 1,419,577. In the French Additional Patent No. 89,422, an addition to French Patent No. 1,419,577, it has been proposed to provide the support frame, at least on one side, with a cover layer which is gas-tight and ionconducting in the electrolyte-saturated condition. The support frame and the electrodes are usually embedded in a frame of plastic material, through which the electrolytic liquid can be fed by means of individual holes to the support frame, and the reactants to the electrodes. O-rings are used in most cases for sealing the cover layers as well as the fuel cells, which are combined to form a fuel cell battery and are clamped together by means of bolts.
It has now been found that in the operation of fuel cells, and particularly of fuel cell batteries with support frames and/or electrodes which are cast into plastic frames, deformations due to thermal and mechanical stresses are to be expected, so that tension cracks can occur and the plastic material can become permeable for the electrolytic liquid or the reactants, respectively. This is the case particularly if the fuel cells or the fuel cell battery, respectively, are operated at elevated temperatures, for instance, above 80.degree.C.